Micah Granados
Micah is a Sim that Clare made when playing around in CAS. He has appeared in the StrangerVille series. He has a sister named Reagan. Known CC Hair here Adulthood Micah first appeared in the second episode of StrangerVille when he was seen sneaking around the Secret Lab. He was seen as a bad guy so Sammy B decided to take pictures of him. Micah then was visited by Sammy B, who said he knew what he was doing and saw him outside the lab. The two, despite this, became good friends and Micah agreed to help Sammy B, Cody and Sebastian defeat the mother plant. Micah also showed interest in Sammy B. Sammy B would often visit Micah to talk to him about his problems. Micah later came out to Sammy B, saying he was gay and left his hometown because his parents were homophobic and disapproved of his sexuality. Micah took his little sister Regan with him to StrangerVille to look after her so she wouldn't grow up in a homophobic environment. Micah contacted Sammy B in the forth episode of Witches, asking him on a date, but Sammy declined as he was still unsure on whether he should use a spell to make Braylen fall in love with him. Micah had been seen entering the dream house minutes after Cody decided to leave, possibly meaning that Rueben and Micah had decided to live together in the dream house. However over time, Sammy B moved on and ended his fling with Micah and Rueben ended up dying from old age a few months later. It is unknown what happened to Micah after these events. Trivia *Clare created Micah. **She said he was one of her favourite Sims she has ever created. *Micah is part of the StrangerVille series. *It had been hinted that Micah was "seeing" Reuben in the update video and the first episode of Vampires #1. *He lived in a trailer. *It was believed that Reagan is Micah's daughter, but he revealed that she is actually his little sister. *He seems interested in Sammy B, meaning he might be gay. **This was confirmed when he came out to Sammy B. *Micah was originally going to date Ryder, but it never came to be as people didn't want Ryder to have an affair. *Clare has said she imagines Micah to be her tallest Sim and puts him at about 6' 3". *Micah is Spanish American. *Micah and Braylen have developed a close relationship off-screen. Clare noticed their friendship bar is full and the game considers them best friends, without her input. *While there is much fan speculation, Micah and Rueben were never confirmed to have anything between each other than friendship. Though, Clare did in fact confirmed that they would have been together in the end (On Discord) if Rue didn't die so soon. Clare had an ending planned showing them renovating the dreamhouse to be an orphanage and talking to the kids before the camera would switch to them from behind holding hands looking over what they had created. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:LGBT sims Category:Fourth generation Category:Challenge Sims Category:StrangerVille